In the field of computers and computer peripheral devices, there is an ongoing trend towards miniaturization for convenience and portability. In certain cases, devices have been reduced to “pocket size”, meaning that they can literally be carried in a user's pocket in the same manner as a wallet or set of keys.
One example of particular interest, in which context the present invention will be described herein, is a “flash disk”, or “USB flash drive”. For example, one product includes a pen-type flash device having a USB connector plug that can be connected to a USB port of a standard computer. The USB plug connector is protected by a removable cover when not in use.
FIGS. 12 and 13 are exploded perspective and perspective views, respectively, showing a conventional pen-type USB flash drive device 50 provided with a key-chain holder 60. Device 50 includes a housing 51 that encloses a printed circuit board assembly (PCBA) 70 including a printed circuit board (PCB) 73, one or more integrated circuit (IC) devices 74 mounted on PCB 73, and a plug connector 75 mounted on a front end of PCB 73. Housing 51 includes an upper cover 51-A and lower cover 51-B that are assembled using conventional methods such as ultrasonic joining and snap-together. The joining process typically occurs at specific locations along the edges of the covers, and thus the joining is not continuous along the interface. A seam 54 is formed between upper cover 51-A and lower cover 51-B, and becomes the weakest point in the USB flash memory device due to mechanical movement at plug connector 75 during repeated inserting to and removing from an USB socket.
A problem with conventional pen-type peripheral devices that have a two-piece housing is that the two-piece housing can become separated, thereby exposing the PCB and associated electronic devices to damage or contamination. For example, seam 54 (FIG. 13) is prone to break at the joining locations due to repeated insertion of pen-type USB flash drive device 50 into and removal from a USB socket of a host system, thus separating the covers and resulting in failure. Another problem is that the front end of the plastic housing can become damaged by repeated impact with the socket during the insertion process.
What is needed is a pen-type portable computer peripheral device that overcomes the problems associated with conventional structures.